WTB: Vanilla Wafers
by Kirishtu
Summary: Boredom. Cave. Tauren. Orc. By the Earthmother... Friendship is taken to a level it never should've been taken to.


Originally posted on aff 2010-12-16

This was... unfortunately... a sort-of commission. I don't own Hellwolf or Grimscar, and Grim? I'm so, so, so sorry.

The worst thing about Icecrown was the snow, Hellwolf decided. In fact, the entire continent of Northrend sucked, what with constant cold, threat of enemies alive or dead, and people who wanted to use you to achieve their own ends. The bull shook his helmed head and looked over his should at his companion, the only one that had deigned to follow him out on this scouting mission.

Grimscar was an orc of few words. He moved along silently and left much of the talking to Zenjiwa or Arum or Weremoo or Treyas or Sadirion or whoever happened to be journeying with them at the time. Of course, that wasn't to say the massive broadsword slung across the orc warrior's back didn't do much talking, either. It was just more finite than the verbal knives their more eloquent friends could wield. Grimscar met Hellwolf's gaze almost questioningly and the Tauren just shrugged.

"You could've stayed." Hellwolf said as Grim came up beside him.

"And listen to Zenjiwa and Treyas discuss dragons for the fiftieth time? No thanks."

Hellwolf chuckled. It was well-known in their circle of friends that Zenjiwa and Treyas were verily obsessed about dragons – Treyas was like Zenjiwa's go-to person about dragon lore as the blood elf practically drowned himself in books when he wasn't prowling about the wilderness. "You know they're excited for that potion."

"Great. Just what we need. Two obsessive dragon-changelings prancing about in the sky."

"Which will be funny when it wears off."

Grimscar grunted. Hellwolf grinned slightly. "Come on. Before they decide to join us."

The pair half walked, half slid down the snow-encrusted bank, almost savoring the changes now that the Lich King had been defeated. The Scourge was no longer a constant threat and you didn't have to look over your shoulder constantly to make sure nothing was sneaking up on you to chew on your brains. The Alliance and Horde forces were pulling back, heading home, and reveling in the idea of peace.

Well. Most of everyone, anyway.

Hellwolf stamped one hoof into the thick crust of snow and felt the cold bite into his skin. Grimscar lifted an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

The earth, hoever, reacted violently.

Both warriors were suddenly heaved off their feet and slammed hard on their backs. The earth screamed and shook; boulders rained down around the pair as they struggled for purchase on the churning ground. Cracks opened in the permafrost; great piles of snow began to rumble. Orc and Tauren only just managed to make it into the shelter of a cave mouth as the earth stopped rumbling and the avalanche buried them.

"Well, Thrall's hairy balls," Hellwolf spat snow from his mouth and looked at the wall of snow that sealed them inside the cave. "This sucks."

"It could be worse." Grimscar commented.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Could be stuck with Garrosh."

Hellwolf paused. "Like this?"

"No. Just in general."

"True."

Grimscar offered a short grin. "So. How long do you think it'll take them to find us?"

"Are we placing a bet?" Hellwolf grinned.

"I guess."

"Fine. Winner gets to have the loser do whatever he wants. No complaining and no backing down."

Grimscar merely raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

They placed their bets and waited. Between them, they had enough food for two weeks. Grimscar, who'd placed the lower bet of a day and a half, secretly hoped Zenjiwa's druid sense would kick in and she'd come running.

They waited.

Hellwolf grew bored.

A bored Hellwolf was trouble. He looked at Grimscar in the gloom of the cave and noticed the orc's eyes were closed. Hellwolf's tail wriggled like a snake. His ears twitched. Grimscar would most definitely kill him – there was no doubt there would be bodily harm from what Hellwolf wanted to do. But he was bored. The bull Tauren judged distance between himself and Grim. Then he launched himself at the orc warrior with startling speed. Grim had enough time to open his eyes to see practically four-hundred pounds of heavily armoured muscle and fur rocketing toward him before they collided.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Grimscar yelled as Hellwolf wrestled him to the floor.

Hellwolf grinned. "You'll see. You'll like it."

"Like hell!" Grimscar renewed his struggles but he'd lost any chance he had of getting out of this, and they both knew it.

The cave was filled with cursing, oaths, clanging armour, clattering hooves and weapons, until at last Hellwolf had Grimscar pinned to the cave floor, armour half-off, arms pinned behind his back with Grim's own belt. And Hellwolf just grinned at all the expletives coming out of the orc warrior's mouth.

"I swear on the Earthmother, I'm going to fucking KILL you if you don't let me go right now!" Grimscar hissed.

Hellwolf simply stared down his muzzle at his green-skinned companion.

"Yeah, sure." The Tauren warrior's large fingers began unbuckling belts and straps to Grimscar's armour, removing piece by piece the plate and mail armour that protected that stocky body.

Grim hissed as flesh was bared to bitingly cold Icecrown air and glared death at the Tauren that continued to undress him. At last, Grimscar was bared to the chill air and Hellwolf's eyes and Grim began to curse Hellwolf, Zenjiwa, and anyone else that came to mind that had something to do with his situation.

Hellwolf wrapped a three-fingered hand around Grimscar's heavy cock. Grim let out an impressive growl. "I fucking hate you."

"I know. Doesn't change things." Hellwolf kneaded his fingers along Grim's soft, pliant flesh, a smirk on his face. "Admit it. You've wondered what it'd be like."

"I'd rather eat live worms. Zenjiwa's going to murder you."

"For not letting her watch, of course."

Grim sputtered and shivered as warmth started to spread from his groin up into his extremities. His cock stiffened. Hellwolf grinned wildly. "That thought turned you on, didn't it?"

"Actually, I died a little inside."

Hellwolf chuckled and fisted Grim a little harder. Grim tensed then relaxed and growled. "You'll love it." Hellwolf declared, releasing Grimscar's cock in favour of taking off his own armour and breeches.

"I doubt that." Grim replied through clenched teeth, looking anywhere but the Tauren that was steadily worming his way out of his clothes and between Grim's thighs.

Hellwolf's hands once again busied themselves with Grimscar's flesh. Grim squirmed, as much good as it did him, and hissed when he felt something hot and hard and most certainly NOT a Tauren thigh against the inside of his left leg.

"I hope you catch a disease and die." Grim snarled.

Hellwolf chuckled and ran his thumb over the tip of Grim's cock, the other hand rolling Grim's scrotum between its fingers, working the orc's cock into full hardness. "Pretend I'm someone else."

"That'd be an insult to the someone else."

The hand playing with the orc's balls suddenly descended and Grimscar tried to kick Hellwolf in the ribs. He only succeeded in getting his shin caught and flipped onto his stomach.

"I was gonna be nice," Hellwolf said. "People like it when I'm nice."

"People also generally don't get forced into sex, either." Grim spat in reply.

Hellwolf shrugged and studied Grim's prone form for a while. He shuffled though his pack, found a glass vial, pulled off the rubber sealing it, and pushed the open end into Grimscar's ass.

Grim howled. "The fuck is THAT?!"

"Fire oil potion. Treyas gave it to me."

"I'm gonna wring that fucking blood elf's neck!"

Grim hissed as the liquid burned his insides. He squirmed to no avail and continued to curse the little blood elf alchemist until Hellwolf removed the vial. What he replaced it with was no better – one large finger was halfway inside Grim's hole and going deeper, and the orc warrior could only ride out the pain and fight the pleasure that was beginning to assault him, because damn in Hellwolf didn't know what he was doing. That single digit moved – in out in – going deeper and deeper until it possible couldn't go another inch. Then a second digit joined the first and Grimscar writhed, wriggled, and cursed and Hellwolf just laughed.

"You're making quite the mess." Hellwolf observed, and his free hand touched Grim's dripping cock. Balanced on his knees and shoulders, his head turned awkwardly, Grim only snarled.

"Would you just get on with it? Thrall's balls, I don't want to get caught like this!"

"You make it sound like we're lovers."

"How about I cut it off, huh?"

Hellwolf chuckled. "Kinky."

As he pulled his fingers out of Grim's ass, he heard Grimscar mutter a threat that was inventive but anatomically impossible. Hellwolf responded by rising up and just resting the head of his engorged cock against that loosened hole. Grimscar tensed.

Hellwolf made a cheerful little noise and pushed inside.

If Grim had thought the fire oil had been bad, this was far worse. All of his muscles stretched to accommodate Hellwolf's thick – and it was THICK – cock and it hurt. Grimscar held in the scream and struggled. He was sweating, probably bleeding, and still stinging from Hellwolf's choice of lube. He grunted with the Tauren inched out of him, hissed when Hellwolf shoved back in, and felt his back and thighs spasm as he came over the stone floor.

Hellwolf burst out laughing and continued to thrust his hips into Grim's, snickering through Grimscar's hoarse curses. It wasn't much longer – to Grimscar, it felt like an eternity – before Hellwolf came. Grim felt his insides turn into an inferno and wetness stream down his thighs. Hellwolf gave a long-winded groan and stilled, feeling pulses against his softening member. At last he pulled out of Grimscar and just watched as the orc's body tried to put itself back to rights. Grim was panting, spitting curses and Orcish oaths, somehow finally getting his arms free. Hellwolf grinned and saw stars as Grim punched him right in the muzzle.

"Never. Again." Grim spat out, fighting to get upright and dressed.

Hellwolf spat out blood and smirked. "We'll see."

"Come at me again and I'll cut it off." Grim took up a position closest to the snow sealing the cave, as far from Hellwolf as he could.

It was a long, agonizing hour before the snow was melted by the raging fire of a fire trap. Zenjiwa's face appeared, relieved that they were both okay.

As Hellwolf and Grimscar, with the help of Zenjiwa and Treyas, began the long trek back to safety, Treyas asked, "Grim, are you okay? You're limping."

Grimscar let out an explosive curse.

Hellwolf only grinned.


End file.
